Tanners Get Tan
by Mrs Stamos
Summary: A day at the beach can lead to more than a sweet tan, sun-kissed hair and the time of your life. The Tanners are about to find that out...
1. Default Chapter

Tanners get Tan 

Summery-A day at the beach can lead to more than a sweet tan, sun-kissed hair and the time of your life. The Tanners are about to find that out...

A/N-I give credit to the person who gave me the idea for this story. That person is whoever wrote the story 'Fear.' Sorry I do not remember your pen name. ï You gave me the idea for what could happen to the Tanners at the beach! ï Thanks!!

Chapter One 

It's all fun, fun, fun...

'It's all fun, fun, fun till Daddy takes the T-Bird away...fun fun fun...' 

It was that time of year again. Jesse had taken out his Beach Boys cassettes and hadn't turned them off for two days. For all the Tanner family, this clearly meant that it was summer.

Danny Tanner walked up the stairs into the attic where Jesse's music was coming from. Jesse, Becky and their two twin boys Nicky and Alex moved up into the attic so they could have their own space but still live with their family.

"Jess?" Danny called. Jesse didn't hear him, he was too busy jamming to the Beach Boys. "JESS!" Danny yelled from behind Jesse. He nearly jumped five feet in the air. Jesse turned the music down. "Jeez can't a man get a little privacy in his own...attic?" Danny smiled. "Sorry Jess, the music is way too loud, can't you just turn it down a _little_?" Jesse sighed. "Because if you don't, it will not be fun, fun, fun, because I'll have to take the stereo away," Danny said imitating the Beach Boys song. "Ok Danny, I will turn the music down," Jesse sighed. "Thank you," Danny said walking down the attic steps.

Danny stepped into the kitchen. He picked up his duster and began to sing. "_It's all fun, fun, fun till Jesse takes my duster away." _Danny continued to dance around the kitchen with his duster. Then DJ walked into the room, followed by Steph. They both watched their father attempt to sing the Beach Boys. Danny turned around. "Girls..." he said, his face turning bright pink. "Aren't you two supposed to be having some clean summer fun?" he emphasized on the word clean. "Dad there is nothing to do!" Steph complained.

Just then Becky walked in. "Did one of Jesse's Beach Boy tapes break? I just heard this awful music! It sounded like the Beach Boys being attacked by a shark!" Danny's face turned bright pink again. DJ and Steph began to snicker. Joey came into the kitchen. "Gee, Jesse has been playing those Beach Boy tapes for too long. They are starting to sound broken." Danny was extremely embarrassed. "Ok!" he announced. "We really need to find something to do besides make fun of my singing!"

Joey and Becky looked shocked. "That was you?" They both said in unison. "Ohhh," they both turned away a little embarrassed. Just then Jesse came down with Nicky and Alex. He looked kinda mad. "What wrong Uncle Jesse?" asked DJ. "Why don't you just ask the little ankle biters...or should I say the tape ruin-ers what happened!" "They ruined your tape?" Becky asked. Jesse nodded. "But don't worry...they learned their lesson." Nicky and Alex nodded. "We're sorry," Nicky said. "We'll be good," Alex added.

Michelle came in from the back door. "Hey everybody!" she said. They all greeted her. "Where were you?" asked Steph. "You're all wet!" "Oh I was over at Denise's new pool," Michelle answered with a smug look on her face. "Oh great," Jesse said. "While Michelle here has been having the time of her life at a pool, we have all been stuck her with Mr. Fun, fun, fun till Jesse puts my DUSTER away!!" Danny turned and looked at Jesse. "You heard that too?" he asked shocked. Jesse nodded. "You can hear a lot of things when your music is turned down!" he said making an emphasis on the last five words.

"Sounds like you guys have been having...fun," Michelle said sarcastically. "We REALLY need to find something to do," Becky said desperately. "It better be something that involves water," Michelle started. "Because it is like an oven outside!" "Yeah everyone is really getting to each other today," DJ said. "It must be the heat." Everyone nodded. "Even Comet looks depressed," Becky said. Everyone looked over at what looked more like a golden rug than a golden retriever.

Everyone stood thinking of what they could do. Finally Joey snapped his fingers. Everyone turned to look at him. "Guys this is simple! I can't believe no one thought of this." They all stared at him waiting for his idea. "What is the one place where you can have summer fun and cool off as well?" "Splash City!!!" Nicky and Alex exclaimed. "Nooo," Joey said. "Come one guys...THE BEACH!" he exclaimed. A chorus of 'ohhhh's' and 'I can't believe we didn't think of that's' were heard among the kitchen.

"Well..." Joey said. "Whadaya say?" "I say this will be fun, fun, fun till Daddy takes the T-Bird away!" Danny exclaims thrusting his fist in the air. He stands there with his mouth in a phony smile waiting for a reaction. Finally he lowers his fist. "Ok enough of that..." "Come on everyone what are we waiting for?!" Jesse exclaimed. "TO THE BEACH!!"


	2. Summer Days

Tanners Get Tan

Chapter Two

Summer Days...

"Here we are!" exclaimed Danny as he adjusted his neon swim trunks. The family piled out of the car. Joey quickly ran for the water.

"Surf's up dudes!" he yelled plunging into the water. Stephanie and Michelle followed. Danny looked down at a piece of white paper on a clipboard.

"Oh no, that's not another 'clipboard of fun' is it?" Jesse asked disgusted. "You remember what happened last time you made one of those, don't ya?"

Danny smiled. "Oh but Jess, this time it's different."

"Do I dare ask?" Jesse said.

"This time it is 'the clipboard of fun fun fun!" Danny exclaimed smiling.

"I knew I didn't want to know," Jesse said sighing. Becky giggled and began massaging his shoulders.

"Come on Jess, let's go find some shade," she said slyly.

"Have mercy," Jesse said and they began kissing. "But what about the boys?"

"Danny can watch them," Becky said looking over at Danny. Then Jesse and Becky ran off.

"Ok...you two have fun!" he yelled as they ran out of site. "Ok it is 11:30 now...we still have and hour until our picnic lunch and then we can go for a family fun walk along the beach. Maybe holding hands and singing...how does that sound DJ?"

DJ wasn't listening. She was too distracted but some tall, handsome muscular man playing volleyball. He looked to be a few years older than here. Ever since she and Steve broke up, DJ really wanted another good relationship.

"DJ?" Danny asked again.

DJ finally looked up. "Huh what?"

"Wouldn't a family beach walk be fun?" Danny asked again.

"Aww Dad," DJ said. "I think we'll all be fine doing our own thing." She looked over at the guy again.

"Well if your thing involves playing tonsil hockey with that guy over there, then consider it family togetherness all day!" Danny said taking a brief glance at the guy DJ was eying.

DJ sighed. "Whatever you say Dad." Then she went to lay out her towel and tan.

"Joey! Michelle! Look at this wave!" Steph yelled pointed to a huge wave coming up behind them.

Joey and Michelle looked at each other. "Body Surf!!" they yelled in unison. They all paddled out to catch the wave. It kept getting bigger and bigger. Michelle swam as fast as she could.

"Whoa!" she yelled. Her small body twirled under water and she helplessly drifty deeper and deeper into the ocean. Then she finally, passed out.

"Nicky Alex, do you guys wanna build a sandcastle?" Danny asked the twins.

"Yeah!" they exclaimed. They both ran and got their shovels and pails and began rapidly digging in the sand.

"Hold up!" Danny exclaimed. "Now I'm going to teach you boys how to build one properly. First, you dig a small hole and find the sand that is a little damp and fill you bucket with it..."

As Danny kept talking, Nicky and Alex noticed a bunch of seagulls in the distance. "Shhh," Nicky said putting his finger to his mouth and they quickly ran off to go see the seagulls, leaving Danny babbling to himself.

DJ lied down on the towel with her eyes closed. **_Ahh, this is the life_**, she thought as the sun waves beamed on her body. Suddenly, her silence was disrupted when a volleyball came flying over and hit her leg. She sat up quickly and noticed the tall handsome guy quickly running over to retrieve the ball.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said. His voice was so romantic. He had an Australian accent. "Sometimes we just lose control of the ball."

DJ smiled. "Oh it's quite alright."

"My name's Chandler, what's yours?"

"I'm Donna...DJ, my name is DJ."

"It's very nice to meet you DJ," Chandler said smiling.

"Nice to meet you too," she answered.

"Hey, would you like to come over and play with us? I would love you to."

"Oh I don't know, I'm not really good and I haven't played in awhile..."

"Oh that doesn't matter," he said kindly. "I could teach you."

**_Oh my god is he is so hot_**, she thought. "Ok, thanks," DJ said giving him a sexy grin. Then she ran over to play.

Joey and Steph collapsed onto the sand laughing.

"Boy that wave was awesome!" Steph exclaimed brushing off all the wet sand on her body.

Joey nodded. "Hey...where's Michelle?"

Stephanie looked around. "I don't know, maybe she didn't catch the wave."

"Let's go out and find her," Joey said beginning to paddle out. Steph followed.

"Michelle?!" they both called. "Michelle?!" There was no answer.

"Oh my God, where is she?" Joey panicked.

"I'll go get dad," Steph said nervously.

"Hurry back!" Joey yelled. "Michelle?!"

"Boy, what a nice day," Jesse said with his arm around Becky. "I'm really glad we could come here."

Becky nodded and leaned her head on Jesse's shoulder. Suddenly, she sat up. "Jess, something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean? The weather is perfect, we're all alone...which we aren't too often..."

"No it's just, I think we should go spend some time with the boys. We could even bring them over here. I'm sure Danny doesn't wanna baby-sit them all day...he does have a life you know."

Jesse sighed. "Becky you're right. Let's bring them over here so we can have some quality family time, just the four of us."

"Thanks sweetheart," Becky said kissing him on the cheek.

"And **that** is how you make a perfect sand castle, you guys ready to try?" Danny asked. He turned around. "Nicky? Alex?" he began to panic. All of the sudden, Steph ran over to him.

"Dad! You have to come quick! We can't find Michelle!!"

"What?!" Danny said in disbelief.

"Me and Joey were body surfing a wave and Michelle wasn't there at the end and we can't find her!"

"Oh my God," Danny said rubbing his head. Just then Jesse and Becky came over.

"Hey Dan Man, where are the boys?" Jesse asked.

"Oh my God, I can't believe this!" Danny looked as if he was about to die.

"Danny..." Jesse said concerned.

"The boys ran off while I was talking to them, I turned my back for like 10 minutes and when I turned back around and they were gone."

"What?" Becky exclaimed. "Jess, we have to go find them!"

"You guys go find them, we need to go find Michelle," Danny said heading for the ocean.

"Oh my God," Jesse said to Steph. "What happened? Where is Michelle?"

"Michelle is somewhere off in the ocean, we can't find her!" Steph was on the verge of tears.

"Oh Stephanie, hunny, you go into the ocean to help find Michelle," Becky said soothingly. But inside she was very worried.

"How could this happen," Jesse muttered covering his face.

"Come on Jesse let's go, we need to find Nicky and Alex," Becky said nervously.

Jesse nodded and off they went.

"Michelle?!?!?!?" Everyone screamed. Stephanie was in tears.

"Joey you swim out farther and I'll look underwater," Danny instructed. Joey nodded and took off.

"Steph, you stay here and keep your eyes peeled," Danny said. Steph nodded.

**_How can dad be so calm when we might never see Michelle again?_** Steph thought.


End file.
